finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 21
Willkommen in Kapitel 21. Dieses Mal kommen wir unserer Heldenverpflichtung nach und retten die kleine Nervensäge, die Kuja dankenswerterweise hat mitgehen lassen... Aber hey, sie ist eine Beschwörerin und wird uns auch sonst noch sehr nützlich sein. Lieber würde ich auf Quina oder Steiner verzichten, aber auch Kuja hat Geschmack und nimmt daher keine Dummbatzen mit. So sieht's aus. In diesem Kapitel werden wir also unsere Gruppe wieder vervollständigen und außerdem bekommen wir nun endlich ein Luftschiff! *o* Wohoooooo! center|500px Das Dorf im Vulkan So, wir liegen an der Küste vor Esto Gaza vor Anker und beraten, warum Kuja gerade Eiko mitgenommen hat. Cid wirft den Grund ein, dass Eiko auch Bestia beschwören kann und er diese womöglich ebenfalls aus ihr extrahieren will. Es ist also höchste Eile geboten. Begebt euch also über den verschlossenen Kontinent nach Esto Gaza und kurze Zeit später trefft ihr im Inneren des Gebäudes auf einen Priester, den ihr nach den gesuchten Personen fragt. Allerdings ist dieser mehr genervt von euch und euren Problemen als hilfsbereit. Letztlich erzählt er euch aber, dass Kuja und die Schwarzmagier an ihm vorbeigekommen sind und den Vulkan Gurug betreten haben. Für alle, die Final Fantasy I gespielt haben, ist es vielleicht interessant zu wissen, dass dieser Ort quasi als Hommage im neunten Teil der Serie eingefügt wurde. Außerdem wurde das entsprechende Musikstück neu aufgenommen und eingebaut. Jedoch ist der Vulkan in diesem Spiel nicht aktiv, wie in Final Fantasy I. Aber nun weiter im Spiel. Ihr wisst nun, wofür Kuja den Gurugstein gebraucht hat. Denn nur damit konnte er das Tor zum Vulkan öffnen. Bevor ihr ihm nun folgt, wird Vivi erklären, dass er mitkommen möchte. Gebt ihm also einen Platz in eurer aktiven Gruppe. Zusätzlich rate ich euch dazu Quina ausnahmsweise freiwillig in die Gruppe zu nehmen, da die Monster im Vulkan ihn einige blaue Magien lehren können. Wenn ihr das nicht tut, dann müsst ihr eventuell später erneut den Vulkan besuchen oder andere Gegner finden, die ihm diese Fähigkeiten verleihen. Folgende blaue Magien könnt ihr erlernen: *von einem Feuerdrachen kann Quina die blaue Magie Tornado erlernen, *von einer Vermydra kann Quina die blaue Magie Mundgeruch erlernen, *von einem Todesabt mit blauer Kerze kann Quina die blaue Magie Sorbett und von einem Todesabt mit roter Kerze die blaue Magie Senfbombe erlernen, ebenso von einem Guppygulus oder einem Kracher. Ihr seht also, dass es sich lohnt Quina mitzunehmen, wenn ihr ein paar neue blaue Magien erlernen wollt. Legt nun noch ein weiteres beliebiges Gruppenmitglied fest und schon könnt ihr abreisen. Denkt dran, dass ihr von Arche eine Heiligenpike geklaut habt, die ihr Freia anlegen könnt. Damit erlernt sie die Drakotek-Technik Drakogramm, die sehr wirkungsvoll sein kann, wenn ihr die richtigen Vorraussetzungen erfüllt. Der Schaden richtet sich dabei danach, wie viele Drachen ihr besiegt habt. Für die genauere Formel schaut einfach in den Artikel Drakotek. Es steht euch jedoch frei, ob ihr nun Freia oder jemand anderes in eure Gruppe nehmt. Falls ihr noch einige Items einkaufen wollt, so schaut rechts im Hauptgebäude und sprecht die Frau hinter dem Tresen an. Außerdem könnt ihr dort noch einige Waffen und Rüstungen erstehen, die ihr bisher noch nicht erhalten konntet. Rüstet eure Gruppenmitglieder mit den Gegenständen aus, die noch erlernbare Abilitys bergen. center|500px Begebt euch nun in Richtung des Vulkans. Kurz zuvor trefft ihr auf den Mogry Morissa. Speichert bei ihr und schaut euch die Mog-Net-Funktion an und sie wird euch verraten, dass sie einen anonymen Brief erhalten habt. Als sie diesen mit euch öffnet, erfahrt ihr, dass Mogrymillian etwas verbraucht hat und nun Morissa fragt, ob sie noch etwas davon für ihn hat. Was auch immer er damit meint... Wenn ihr die Option erneut prüft, wird sie euch bitten einen Brief zu Moran zu bringen. Nehmt diesen an und prüft eure angelegten Abilitys. Aktiviert auf jeden Fall Thermometer und nutzt auch gerne Bestientöter, Drachentöter und Gift und Galle. Noch einen letzten Hinweis zu den Monstern im Vulkan. Einige neutralisieren das Hitze-Element, also nutzt weder Feuerzauber, noch Steiners Fegefeuer als Waffe. Sobald ihr den Vulkan betreten habt, haltet euch links. Ihr betretet ein heruntergekommenes Haus und findet dort kurz unter der Eingangstür einen ordentlichen Batzen Geld in Höhe von 9693 Gil. Anschließend solltet ihr euch den unteren linken Teil des Hauses ansehen, wo ein kleiner Hinweis für euch verfasst wurde: Erklimmt nun die Leiter und steigt in das obere Geschoss auf, haltet euch anschließend links und steigt die nächste Treppe hinab. Ihr landet auf einer kleinen Holzplattform, auf der ihr rechts ein Rotkäppchen. Lauft nun zurück zum Eingang des Vulkans und haltet euch rechts. Ihr betretet ein längliches Haus und als ihr fast durchgelaufen seid, erscheint über euch plötzlich ein vorbeiziehender Schatten. Was ist denn das?! oO Egal, lauft einfach weiter und ihr gelangt zu dem Brunnen, den der Talpaner beschrieben hat. Doch bevor wir uns diesem zuwenden, gehen wir direkt nach rechts am Brunnen vorbei. Dort erscheint ein Ausrufezeichen und wenn ihr nun die Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste drückt, könnt ihr dort hinaufsteigen. Ihr findet am Ende des Pfades eine Schatzkiste mit einem Goldkäppchen. An den Balken gegenüber der Kiste findet ihr noch einen Hinweis von einem Talpaner. Nun könnt ihr zum Brunnen zurückgehen, daran runter klettern und euch dort umschauen. Geht zunächst nach rechts, betretet den nächsten Raum und ihr trefft sofort auf Moran. Gebt diesem den Brief von Morissa, speichert und zeltet bei Bedarf. Lasst euch dann den Brief für Mondo geben, nehmt den Dunkelschweif aus der rechten unteren Ecke des Raumes und lauft weiter. Im übernächsten Bereich kommt ihr an einigen zerstörten Häusern vorbei. Lauft die erste Treppe hinauf und schaut direkt rechts in der obigen Ecke. Dort findet ihr einen weiteren Hinweis von einem Talpaner. Tja, aber jetzt laufen wir noch nicht zum Brunnen zurück. Zuerst geht es weiter voran und sobald ihr wieder auf dem Holzsteg seid, findet ihr an dessen Ende einen Gaiakittel. Kehrt nun um und ihr werdet bei den Häusern auf einen Spielkameraden treffen. Verspeist den Feuerdrachen und ihr erlernt die wind-elementare blaue Magie Tornado. Geht nun zurück zum Brunnen, haltet euch links und betretet erstmal das Haus am Ende des Holzweges. Keine Angst, ihr lauft zwar auf einem Holzweg, aber ihr seid hier derzeit noch komplett richtig. Vergesst das Sprichwort. ;D Im Haus findet ihr links am Schrank einen weiteren Hinweis zum Brunnen. Schaut euch nun die rechte Seite des Raumes an, denn dort wartet in einer Schatztruhe ein Dämonharnisch auf euch. Verlasst das Gebäude nun und betretet den Schacht gleich daneben. Ihr seht direkt den Mogry in der nächsten Etage stehen. Das ist Mondo, dem ihr den Brief von Moran gebt. Außerdem bietet er in seinem Mog-Shop etwas Medizin an, um euch vollständig einzudecken. Lauft dann die Treppe neben ihm hinauf und betretet das nächste Gebäude. Dort seht ihr direkt vor euch eine Schatztruhe... aber bevor ihr nah genug an diese herankommt, erscheint ein Feuerdrache und prescht mal fix durch die Wand. Tja, was soll ich sagen... falls ihr den drohenden Herzinfakt überstanden habt, müsst ihr diesen nun besiegen. Nach dem Kampf könnt ihr das Elixier aus der Truhe nehmen und nun zum Brunnen zurückkehren. Nun legen wir den Hebel beim Brunnen um und lassen somit das Seil hinab. Wiederholt dies weitere zwei Male und ihr könnt hören, wie der Eimer am Ende des Seils am Boden aufprallt. Klettert nun am Eimer herab, wenn ihr nicht noch bei Moran speichern und eventuell noch zelten wollt. Wenn ihr nun am Boden angekommen seid, könnt ihr etwas herumlaufen und sobald ihr den vorderen Bereich links neben dem Seil erkundet, stürmt erneut ein Drache durch die Wand. Keine Angst, hier besteht keine Herzinfakt-Gefahr. Wir sind ja schließlich schon abgehärtet. haha >D Auf geht's! Nachdem ihr die Drachen besiegt habt, gelangt ihr in einen Raum von dem aus ihr zusehen könnt, wie Zon und Son versuchen Eiko ihre Bestia zu entziehen. Sofern Lili sich nicht bereits in eurer aktiven Gruppe befindet, wird sie in der Szene auftauchen und vor lauter Angst Eiko zu Hilfe eilen wollen. Zidane kann sie jedoch beruhigen und verspricht, dass er nicht zulassen wird, dass Eiko etwas passiert. Bevor ihr nun weiter lauft, überprüft eure Ausrüstung. Achtet dabei nicht auf Vivi, denn der wird beim folgenden Bosskampf keine Rolle spielen. Legt euren Kämpfern Waffen an, die das Hitze-Element beinhalten, da der Bossgegner empfindlich gegen Hitze ist. Legt außerdem die Abilities Exorzismus sowie Gift und Galle an. Sofern ihr bereit seid, schreitet weiter voran. Die Szene wechselt und wir erfahren, dass die Zwillinge versucht haben Eiko die Bestia zu entziehen, doch irgendwie scheint die Prozedur nicht so wirklich zu funktionieren. Kuja derweil interessiert sich nur für Ergebnisse und so verlangt er von den Clowns, dass sie es weiter versuchen, auch wenn Eikos Leben dadurch gefärdet wird. Als Zon und Son also wieder zur Tat schreiten wollen, erscheint Mogu plötzlich und beschützt Eiko. center|500px Um der Esper zu helfen, gelangt Mogu in den Trance-Zustand und gibt dabei ihre wahre Gestalt preis. In Wirklichkeit verbarg sich hinter dem Mogry-Kostüm die Bestia Madhin. Es folgt ein gescripteter Kampf zwischen Eiko und den Clown-Zwillingen. Nachdem Eiko ihren Terrahoming-Zauberspruch aufsagt, erscheint Madhin und besiegt die Zwillinge. Daraufhin verschwindet die Bestia und somit auch Mogu. Zurück bleibt das Haarband, das Eiko ihrer Freundin Mogu geschenkt hatte und mit diesem wird es euch möglich sein die Beschwörung für Madhin zu erlernen. Übrigens... auch hier besteht ein kleiner Trivia-Hintergrund. Madhin ist eigentlich falsch übersetzt und sollte vielmehr Maduin heißen. Maduin ist eine Esper aus Final Fantasy VI und der Vater von Terra, einer der Protagonisten des Spiels. Vermutlich wurde enthält der Name des Zauberspruchs deswegen auch Terra, um hier die Verbindung zu verdeutlichen. Madhin ist zudem die Bestia, die das Himmels-Element beherrscht und bildet in dieser Hinsicht das Gegenteil zu Arche. Außerdem ist es die letzte Bestia, die Eiko erlernen kann. Kurz nachdem die Hofnarren besiegt wurden, taucht eure aktive Gruppe bei Eiko auf und auch Kuja meldet sich zu Wort. Er ist beeindruckt davon, dass selbst ein kleiner Mogry eine Trance durchleben kann und somit zu mehr Kraft gelangt. Er stellt die Theorie auf, dass die Trance starke Gefühlsausbrüche, wie den Willen zum Überleben, benötigt und ihre Kraft aus den Seelen bereits Verstorbener gewinnt. Diese Kraft wird dann auf die Person übertragen und durch diese freigesetzt. Ob dies nun tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht, wissen nur die Entwickler des Spiels, allerdings sollten wir anhand der bisherigen Erfahrungen mit der Trance Kujas Worten einfach mal Glauben schenken. Bevor er erneut verschwindet, entscheidet er, dass die Zwillinge sich nochmal mit uns rumschlagen sollen. Er wirkt einen Zauber und verlässt den Ort des Geschehens. Vivi gelingt es ihn zu verfolgen und somit scheidet er aus eurer Gruppe aus. Dafür nehmt ihr Eiko ins Team und stellt euch dem nächsten Bossgegner. Auf ihn!!! ---- right|170px Boss 27: Kongemini HP: 24.348 MP: 1.570 Schwäche: Hitze, Exorzismus Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Vakzin, Dämonpanzer, Goldkäppchen Strategie: Die Zwillinge sind jetzt zu einem Wesen verschmolzen und wollen euch so richtig einheizen. Das jedoch ist euer Stichwort! Wenn ihr dem Monster mit Hitze kommt, dann reagiert es darauf besonders empfindlich. Gleich zu Beginn des Kampfes wird Kongemini euch mit Virendampf infizieren. Diese Infektion könnt ihr mit dem Vakzin beseitigen, dass ihr dem Monster stehlen könnt. Allerdings könnt ihr nur eine Dosis davon stehlen und verwenden. Doch eigentlich ist der Infektions-Zustand nichts schlimmes. Ihr erhaltet nur weder Erfahrung, noch AP. Außerdem wird der Zustand auch dann nicht kuriert, wenn ihr kampfunfähig seid und dann wiederbelebt werdet. Doch bei einem Bosskampf gibt es sowieso keine EXP und auf die AP können wir notfalls auch mal verzichten. Klaut dem Gegner jedoch die beiden anderen Gegenstände und konzentriert euch anschließend auf den Angriff. Da er gegen Hitze anfällig ist, könnt ihr Eikos Beschwörung für Phönix nutzen. Der Gegner stellt keine sonderlich große Gefahr dar. Achtet lediglich auf eure HP und ergreift rechtzeitig Heilungsmaßnahmen, um nicht später bedrängt zu werden. Aber das wisst ihr ja bereits und somit gibt es hier nichts weiter zu sagen. ---- Kurz nach eurem Kampf erfahrt ihr von Vivi, dass Kuja den Schwarzmagiern gesagt hat, dass er ihr Leben nicht verlängern kann und seitdem sind diese vollkommen aufgewühlt und enttäuscht. Sobald Vivi wieder verschwindet, um seinen Freunden Trost zu spenden, hört ihr plötzlich eine Stimme aus einer Kammer im hinteren Bereich des Vulkaninneren. Als ihr nachseht, entdeckt ihr eine Frau in vornehmen Kleidern. Lili geht auf die werte Dame zu und diese scheint die Prinzessin sofort zu erkennen. Als Zidane nachfragt, wer die Frau eigentlich ist und woher die beiden sich kennen, erscheint der froschige Großherzog auf der Bildfläche und klärt euch darüber auf, dass ihr Hilda seine Frau gefunden habt. Diese erinnert sich jedoch nicht einen Frosch geheiratet zu haben. Allerdings erkennt sie ihren Gatten am Schnurbart und dieser verspricht, dass er sie zurück haben möchte und seine Lektion gelernt habe. Außerdem erklärt er, dass seine Frau ihm wichtiger als sein Luftschiff ist. HA! Wenn DIE wüsste, was er bald anstellen wird... Gemeinsam reist ihr zunächst nach Lindblum zurück, damit ausgewertet werden kann, was Kuja der Großherzogin erzählt hat. Ihr seht nun, wie Cid sich bei seiner Frau entschuldigt und schließlich, mit einer kleinen Vorwarnung für's nächste Mal, zurückverwandelt wird. thumb|150px|O-oh~... She is baaaaaaaaaack! D: Kurze Zeit später steht der Großherzog wieder in voller Pracht vor euch, muss jedoch noch üben das Gezirpe und Gequake zu unterlassen. Sein erster Gedanke dient jedoch dem Bau der Hildegard 3... der Mann lernt es einfach nicht. Naja, HIlda wird schon wissen, wann sie wieder einen Fluch nutzen muss. Übrigens ist auch Hilda ein Trivia-Punkt. In Final Fantasy II gibt es eine Prinzessin namens Hilda, die eine Widerstandsbewegung leitet, um sich dem Imperator zu widersetzen. Am nächsten Morgen schlüpft ihr wieder in Zidanes Rolle und bildet euch zunächst ein, dass Lili euch weckt. Doch plötzlich steht eine lindblumsche Wache vor euch und euch wird klar, dass es sich lediglich um einen Traum gehandelt hat. Tja, wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, was?! Die Wache teilt euch mit, dass ihr euch im Konferenzraum mit Großherzogin Hilda treffen sollt. Scheinbar will sie euch erklären, was Kuja ihr erzählt hat. Begebt euch jedoch erst zu Mock und ihr erhaltet einen Brief für Kulmog. Speichert bei Bedarf und zeltet eventuell noch und geht anschließend in den Konferenzraum. Dort trefft ihr auf den Großherzog, den Zidane als Opa bezeichnet. Steiner bemerkt, dass die Prinzessin erneut nicht dabei ist und geht sie suchen. Der Großherzog erwähnt daher, dass er die Hildegard 3 bauen will und dafür die Blaue Narzisse umbauen. Na dann, bringen wir die Sache mal über die Bühne. Hilda erklärt daraufhin, dass Kuja nicht von Gaia stamme und mithilfe dieses Planeten zu mehr Macht gelangen will. Nun erfahren wir auch, dass Terra ein Planet ist und Kuja von eben diesem stammt. Also sind die Anlagen in Oeil Vert auch von einem anderen Planeten. Ihr seht anschließend ein Active Time Event namens Generalmobilmachung, in dem Steiner die Burgstadt Lindblums nach der Prinzessin absucht. Im Theaterviertel trifft er dann auf die Tantalus und erhält unerwartet Hilfe. Zurück im Konferenzraum berichtet Hilda, dass die Insel des Lichts nahe Esto Gaza der Zugang zu Terra sein soll. Doch zunächst müsst ihr aus einem bestimmten Ort den Schlüssel zur Öffnung des Portals besorgen. Ihr müsst dazu ein Schloss auf dem vergessenen Kontinent, welches Alte Hochburg Ipsen genannt wird. Na, dann suchen wir mal danach. Aber zunächst sehen wir ein neues ATE, in dem der Großherzog mit dem Bau der Hildegard 3 voran kommt. Später überlegt die Gruppe, wie sie Kuja verfolgen könnten, jedoch stürmt grade in diesem Moment der werte Herr Ritter von Rostschutzdorf herrein und berichtet, dass die Prinzessin verschwunden ist. Zidane weiß jedoch recht schnell, wo das Mädchen sich befindet und begibt sich sofort auf den Weg nach... Alexandria! Doch trotz seiner Bemühungen und der weiteren Unterstützung durch die Tantalus gelingt es Zidane nicht die Prinzessin zu finden. Am Steg nahe der Burg trifft er auf Bark, der ihn darauf hinweist, dass die "Dings" sich in Alexandria befinden soll. Da Zidane nicht versteht, was er meint, folgt er Bark. Im Hafen trefft ihr dann schließlich auf die "Dings". ô.o An der Hintergrundmusik sollte jeder schon erkannt haben, dass es sich bei der "Dings" um Beatrix handelt. Als ihr endlich mit ihr ins Gespräch kommt, erklärt sie, was seit eurer Flucht passiert ist. Ihr erwähnt anschließend, dass ihr Lili hier in Alexandria vermutet. Sie gibt euch den Tip sich am Grab der Königin umzusehen und überreicht euch außerdem einen Garnet, den ihr der Prinzessin überbringen sollt. Mit diesem feinen Schmuckstück kann Lili die Beschwörung Bahamuts erlernen und ausführen. Na dann suchen wir doch nochmal nach unserer Freundin. center|450px Letztlich findet ihr Lili nun endlich und findet sofort heraus, dass sie wieder sprechen kann. Somit kann sie ab sofort wieder ihre Trance verwenden und hat keine Konzentrationsprobleme mehr. Sie erklärt euch, dass sie sehr viel nachgedacht hat und ihrem Land den Frieden bringen will... Aber eigentlich möchte sie noch etwas mit euch durch die Welt reisen und bittet euch also darum sie mitzunehmen. Außerdem zweifelt sie daran, dass ihr Volk sie als Königin akzeptiert. Während Zidane überlegt, wie er Lili erklären soll, was sie tun muss, übergibt er der Prinzessin den Garnet von Beatrix. Er erzählt ihr, wie der Edelstein so schön funkeln konnte und assoziiert das dann auf sie. Sehr klug eine Frau mit einem funkelden Edelstein zu vergleichen. Schließlich fragt sie ihn, ob er ihr den Liliendolch leiht. Er soll ihr leben noch einmal verändern. Sie rennt damit fort und schneidet sich in einer kurzen Szene die Haare kurz. Sie will somit einen Neuanfang anstreben. Mal sehen, ob das klappt. Zum Ende der Zwischenszene seht ihr, wie die Hildegard 3 fertiggestellt wird. Und somit endet das Kapitel. Wir sehen uns im nächsten und spielen dann erstmal mit unserem Luftschiff rum. Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern